


The Three Best Things About the Musain

by thehaikubandit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, No romo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/pseuds/thehaikubandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Best Things About the Musain

**Author's Note:**

> It's another birthday fic! Because long distance friendships make things tricky... Happy Birthday Stark!

The best thing about the Musain was the company. On this particular night Grantaire was joined at his usual table by Marius and Courfeyrac, but everyone was there. There were even some new students at their own table, looking around nervously at all the pre-meeting chaos. Bahorel had Jehan on his shoulders and they were using a broom to joust with Bosseut and Joly. The outcome was unsurprising with Bosseut’s coordination, and he soon toppled to the floor with a crash.

The second best thing about Musain was the drinks. Courfeyrac bought the first round. He had recently received a sum from his grandfather as an incentive to find a better place to live: “Because a de Courfeyrac does not live in a shared apartment. Really, what can you be thinking?” Cheerfully Courf decided to spend the entire thing on drinks and a lot of clothes, although he did by a nice rug because that was one thing he did need in his apartment.

The drinks ranged from Grantaire’s customary absinthe to a mineral water with orange cordial and a hint of chilli (“What the hell Jehan?”). With the Amis being regulars, and surprisingly profitable regulars for a bunch of students they were only limited by money and the stock on hand. Drinks menus were a thing of the past.

When everybody had a drink in hand and Joly finished tending to the bruise on Bosseut’s elbow, Enjolras began the meeting.

When he said the company was the best thing, Grantaire mainly meant Enjolras watching. While it was true his table was at the back of the room, it was positioned in such a way as to allow for the best possible view. The force of his adoring gaze (and when that failed, thrown objects) kept the view clear.

The main topic this meeting was about the upcoming Pride march. Feuilly had screenprinted t-shirts with a variety of flags on them and Enjolras was wearing one as an example. A newbie put up a hand.

“So, um, what’s the green flag?” she asked. “Because I know some of the others, but that one’s new for me.”

“The green flag is for people who are aromantic,” Enjolras explained. “Some people experience romantic attraction, and then some sexual attraction to a variety of genders. This is how you have terms like heterosexual, or homoromantic. It’s important to recognise the distinction between the attractions. Some people, me for example, do not experience romantic attraction, what is usually called love, although this is a very narrow definition. You can feel love for friends, or family, but just not romantic love. This is called aromantic, much like a lack of sexual attraction is termed asexual.”

Grantaire sighed when Enjolras finished this speech. “Sadly, to not feel something yourself doesn’t mean others don’t feel it for you,” he said. “But such is the nature of the world, and we must be content with the affection that is given. After all, Enjolras blesses us with his looks and his words, we can’t have it all.”

Marius looked at Grantaire the way one might look at a terminally ill puppy.  
“This must be so hard for you,” he said. “To love him and yet –” he broke off, sadly shaking his head. “I mean Cosette and I, um... That is to say... I mean we may not... But still!” Grantaire laughed.

“My dear Marius, if you are trying to tell me that you and Cosette aren’t the most romantic couple since fair Achilles and his dear “cousin” walked the earth, then I must call you a liar. I have not yet consumed quite enough alcohol to believe that, and I doubt the Musain carries enough to get me that drunk.” 

The already scarlet Marius was beginning to turn an alarming shade of purple. “No, no, we do – That is to say we are, we just don’t...” He was making flustered hand gestures and it was at this point that Courfeyrac jumped in to spare him.

“The word he is looking for R, is asexual.”

“That is to be expected,” said Grantaire. “For with a love that strong, it would hardly be fair if they were to have both, and with a love that strong, what more do you need? When you share a soul, what need do you have to share a body? Luckily for me, my love is fleeting by comparison, and as you yourself prove it is possible to be either asexual or aromantic, and you do not always have to be both. So here lies my hope!”

“So it doesn’t matter that he doesn’t love you?” asked Marius “Don’t you love him?”

“Who among us does not?” replied Grantaire. “But while I have been forced to forget the white wedding, or a wedding of any other colour, I have a cunning plan. My intention is to seduce him with insults until the tension becomes unbearable and the only possible outcome is passionate, kinky, hate sex in an alley.”

It is a general rule of life that the moment something deeply personal or potentially embarrassing is stated will be the moment that a room falls into complete silence. This was no exception. With a superb recovery Grantaire rose from his seat. “And that my friends is my cue to buy the next round.”

By the time he returned the conversation had moved on to a protest against climate change, and the matter was behind them.

As usual Grantaire made excuses to stay longer. He always found that clearing glasses and stacking chairs made for a good reason to sneak further looks at his Apollo. But all good things must come to an end and all too soon he was outside. He began his walk home but he found his way was blocked by a figure in a red coat.

“So,” said Enjolras, arms folded across his chest. “About that proposal you made earlier.”

The third best thing about the Musain was the number of nearby alleys.


End file.
